


And I Never Want to Leave

by raewastaken (IWriteLove)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sleepy morning sex, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteLove/pseuds/raewastaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune was still sleeping, never one for waking up early when he didn't absolutely have to, but Cardin was still running his fingers down his arm, his side, his hip, watching those lashes flutter, his cheeks grow pink, see his body fidget under his touch, how his skin erupted into goosebumps, before finally, his eyelids opened slowly, revealing those blue eyes that Cardin could get lost in. It was silent for a moment, Cardin's fingers still tracing invisible lines on his skin, and Jaune still trying to wrap his brain around coherency, before the blond finally spoke.</p><p>"It's too early to be awake..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Never Want to Leave

Sleepy murmurs and gentle breathes against warm skin were the best parts of Cardin's mornings, the soft touches and slight stirring, how he'd hear whispered, sweet nothings one moment, then soft-spoken disapproving words the next. He loved the messy blond hair of his lover, how he moved so much in his sleep (and how the activities of the previous night) further attributed to the tangles and the fray, but how it always somehow framed his face perfectly, his lashes fluttering against his cheeks and soft lips parted slightly, his skin and figure glowing in the warm, early morning sunlight. He had the blanket they shared pulled over his shoulders, hands curled in front of his face as he slept, and God, Cardin wasn't sure where or how he managed to fall for him, but he was happy he did. Jaune was still sleeping, never one for waking up early when he didn't absolutely have to, but Cardin was still running his fingers down his arm, his side, his hip, watching those lashes flutter, his cheeks grow pink, see his body fidget under his touch, how his skin erupted into goosebumps, before finally, his eyelids opened slowly, revealing those blue eyes that Cardin could get lost in. It was silent for a moment, Cardin's fingers still tracing invisible lines on his skin, and Jaune still trying to wrap his brain around coherency, before the blond finally spoke.

"It's too early to be awake..." he spoke, voice still groggy from sleep, it really nothing louder than a whisper, and he shifted to rub his eyes, knocking the blanket off in the process. Cardin could see the marks on his shoulders, on his neck, even the ones on his collarbone, some red and angry looking (even though made in a moment that was the exact opposite of anger), some purple and more like bruises, all made by him, all able to elicit those noises and sounds that he loved hearing. "Isn't it Sunday...?"

Cardin pulls his hand back and lets it rest on Jaune's side, fingers still rubbing over his skin, this time earning a shiver in return for his actions. "Yeah, it's Sunday," he told him quietly, matching his volume and watching him. "But what's the fun in sleeping in all day on the weekend?"

"That's what weekends are for," Jaune mumbled, mock bitterness in his tone, blue eyes staring at Cardin's indigo, no doubt still going in and out of focus with exhaustion. "And you kept me up all night last night... can't I get a break?"

Cardin laughed, deep and rumbling, a smile working onto his lips, still watching the sun settle against the curves of Jaune's body. "Mmm. I guess so," he mumbled softly, moving his hand to his lower back to pull him close. Jaune shifted to help him, their chests pressing together, Jaune's face finding Cardin's neck to bury into, before they were quiet again, nothing more than heartbeats and breathing in the room. Cardin pressed his nose into Jaune's hair, the scent of his shampoo lulling him into some kind of trance, hand dipping a bit lower on his back. Jaune's body responded by moving back a bit into his touch, feeling his breath hitch against his skin, his smile slowly becoming a smirk. His other hand found his hair, running his fingers through the soft locks, tugging carefully at times, hearing Jaune's little noises under his breath, feeling his body squirm a bit. It was absolutely stunning how Cardin could get reactions like this from Jaune with barely any effort at times, like Jaune's dips and curves were made for Cardin's fingers and hands, and no one else. He watched Jaune's frame shift under the blankets, before he felt his breath hitch against his neck again, hands moving up to Cardin's neck, fingers in the short hair in the back of his neck. Cardin responded with a small shiver, pulling Jaune closer and moving his lips to his ear, kissing the shell, before moving to pepper kisses over his temple and cheeks, seeing the dusting of pink erupt over his skin, before they were face-to-face, breathing slow and relaxed, although Jaune's was a bit more labored than his own.

"Cardin..." Jaune murmured, before pulling Cardin in, pressing their lips together and shifting their bodies together, his fingers still in the small hairs on his neck, moving up to tangle them into his auburn strands. Cardin felt Jaune's heart again his chest, pounding away under his ribcage, almost matching his own, and he moved his hands between them to run over his chest, earning a few shivers and a soft sound against his lips in return. Jaune pulled back, running his fingers through Cardin's short, semi-messy hair, big, blue eyes watching his boyfriend's face as he did, before humming. "I can't fall asleep now," he said quietly, fingers stilling again, but his body shifting even closer to Cardin's, like he was trying to mesh themselves together. His words were a heavy thing, the implications behind them nothing truly new to them, but something that set a completely different tone given how early it was, how lethargic Jaune was still, how a moment ago it was soft touches and breathes.

Cardin hummed, moving his hand from Jaune's lower back, back onto his hip, rubbing his hipbone with his thumb, watching him carefully. "Well, I can help you with that if you want," he said, just as quietly as Jaune had, but his voice a little lower, a bit more sensual, seeing the red spread across Jaune's cheeks and the bridge of his nose in no time flat, resisting the urge to smirk out of satisfaction. Jaune gave him a quick, silent nod, and that's all Cardin was waiting for. He shifted Jaune so he was on his back, before moving on top of him, one knee moving between his legs, spreading them slightly and rubbing it right up against Jaune's exposed crotch. The action got him a moan, Jaune's head falling back against the pillows, his hips moving down against Cardin's leg a little, hands still tangled tight into Cardin's hair. It was honestly shocking how sensitive Jaune could be sometimes, something Cardin still wasn't entirely used to, despite all this time with the blond. Cardin watched Jaune's little movement, hands running down his sides and hips, fingers tracing his skin, his sides, his bones, following every little curve in his body, seeing the goosebumps pop, the hair stand up, and he smiled. Jaune's responsiveness was his favorite thing in this world. He shifted back, hearing Jaune's whine at the loss of friction, before he leaned over and grabbed the lube off the nightstand, feeling Jaune's eyes follow him.

"Already?" the blond asked Cardin quietly, eyes moving from his hand on the lube to his face. His cheeks and nose were still dusted pink, his freckles popping against the color and Cardin had to stop his heart from beating too fast. He loved Jaune's freckles.

"You're the one who can't sleep. I just want to help remedy that for you," Cardin said, shrugging and watched Jaune's face twist into the look that screamed bullshit you bastard. "I mean. Would you prefer me to take my sweet.. " he moved his hands to the insides of Jaune's thighs, hearing his breath hitch. "Sweet..." He slid his hands up closer to his crotch, watching Jaune's back arch slightly, his member already hard against his stomach. "Sweet time?" he finally asked, hands just barely brushing against where Jaune needed Cardin to touch.

Jaune whimpered, and whether it be habit at covering up any sounds he made from the rocky past they shared, or whether it was from pure embarrassment that he would always, always feel when they did this kind of thing, or maybe even from the months they spent sneaking around behind their friends’ backs in janitors’ closets and in their dorms in the middle of class, and how Jaune always had to be so hush hush, his hand immediately went to his mouth, quieting himself and squeezing his eyes shut tight. “C-Cardin…” he mumbled around his hand, his voice breathless and tinted with desperation, his eyelids fluttering open again, blue eyes finding his and Cardin faltered.

Cardin could try for the rest of time, and he’d never, ever, be able to resist Jaune’s eyes, especially when they looked like that.

He moved his hands away from Jaune’s thighs, grabbing the lube again and watching Jaune’s face, uncapping the top with a small “pop”, before pouring some onto his fingers, seeing Jaune squirm a little in anticipation. “You think you’re… uh… okay from last night?” Cardin asks quietly, trying to keep the hesitation out of his voice, but knowing Jaune probably picked up on it anyway.

“More or less, maybe…” Jaune mumbled back, looking to the side at the wall. “Um. Start with two. If it hurts I’ll tell you. A-And go slow?” He asked the last part silently, almost like he didn’t want Cardin to really hear what he said, but he did hear. It wasn’t often that Cardin actually did go Jaune’s definition of slow (Jaune’s “slow” being agonizingly, tooth-achingly full of all the sweet shit that Cardin hides behind his facade, stony faced and wishing he could be), but it was a bit rougher than what they normally do last night, and Cardin was feeling those fuzzy emotions deep in chest, so he nodded silently, then moved to lean down and kiss Jaune’s freckled-stained cheeks.

“Got it,” he murmured to him, almost right next to his ear, before moving his fingers down to his entrance, slipping two in carefully. Jaune’s hands immediately move to Cardin’s shoulders, his head falling back away from Cardin’s mouth and his back arching slightly, a soft whimper of a moan leaving his lips. Always so responsive. Cardin shifted to press kisses to front of Jaune’s neck, feeling his Adam’s apple bob under his lips, the heat he radiated in the deep red blush traveling quickly from his cheeks to his chest, before hearing another whimpery moan leave his mouth when he shifted his fingers slightly.

“Cardin,” he whined, hands moving to Cardin’s hair, fingers barely able to grip the short strands, but he tried anyway. The auburn haired boy watched for a moment, before moving his fingers a bit more, drawing out more of those moans, which slowly became less whimpery and more and more sensual. “Oh… O-Oh Cardin…” Jaune finally moaned out, the sound going straight to the pit of his stomach and pooling in a warm puddle, and he could just see Jaune really fall apart already, and that was a mental image that was enough to make him press his fingers in a bit more, the pads brushing against that spot that had Jaune’s blunt nails digging into the skin on Cardin’s scalp (painfully), his back arching, a loud moan of Cardin’s names falling out of his lips, hips moving back onto Cardin’s fingers with little desperate whimpers.

He loved seeing Jaune falling apart like this.

“Do you want a third finger?” Cardin asked him, watching Jaune and seeing him nod, frantically, hips still trying to move back against Cardin’s fingers to repeat that sensation he had just a moment ago. Cardin humored him, listening to another symphony of a moan as he slipped his third finger in, watching for Jaune’s reaction. Jaune barely reacted to it, probably still riding out whatever pleasure he had, breathing already labored and nails slowly loosening their hold on Cardin’s hair. Cardin moved his fingers slow, just as slow as Jaune had  told him, listening to the breathless moans as the emotion in the room calmed down, watching his frame shiver and shudder, squirm and arch, seeing the beads of sweat roll down his thighs and that red flush travel further down his chest. He was beautiful. Absolutely breath taking. He always was. Cardin should have the guts to admit that more, because he knew Jaune could need it.

A few moments later, Jaune was mumbling and near begging for Cardin, fingers barely managing to claw at his scalp, before moving his hands to Cardin’s shoulders. “P-Please, Cardin…” he choked out over his moans and whimpers. “I-I need you…”

Being slow was so hard right now. Cardin slowly, carefully, pulled his fingers out and reached over to pull out a condom, tearing the little foil package open with his teeth, before rolling it onto himself and grabbing the lube again, seeing Jaune’s body shudder with another wave of anticipation. He had to keep reminding himself that he promised Jaune he’d go slow, that he wanted to go slow, because he wanted to give Jaune that oh-so rare glimpse of his hopeless romantic side, of the side that knows, without a shred of doubt, that he’s in love with the goofy, clumsy, motion-sickness-prone blond under him. His heart pounded in response to his thoughts, slicking himself up with the lube, before moving to line himself up, Jaune moving his legs to Cardin’s hips before Cardin could do it himself, blue eyes watching him closely, one of his hands finding Cardin’s arm. “Jaune…”

Cardin didn’t have a chance to get anywhere with his name before Jaune’s other hand was on his cheek, pulling him down and pressing their lips together, no heat or lust or haze of sex behind it, just a kiss, a simple, sweet kiss. Jaune pulled back and looked at Cardin, eyes searching his face, like he was committing it to memory, before he smiled gently, the first smile of the morning. “I love you, Cardin,” he said softly, his voice airy and light with the words, cheeks going from that bright, bold red to a dust of pink across his cheeks. “I really do.”

Cardin felt his chest swell, the words sinking in and lightening a fire in his heart, that same warmth running through his veins. They didn’t say that often, usually too caught up in being sarcastic assholes to care, Cardin knowing Jaune felt that way and Jaune knowing that Cardin wasn’t good with mushy emotion stuff. So when they did say it, even in the heat of sex or the panic that ensued after a close call in battle, it always made Cardin feel more alive than any amount of Grimm slaying ever would. Jaune leaned back up and captured Cardin’s lips in a kiss before he could bring himself to say it back and moved his hips back, Cardin’s cock sliding into him with a moan against his lips. The blond pulled back, hand moving from his face to his other arm, head falling back onto the pillows, that red flush returning to his cheeks and eyes slipping closed again, and God, Cardin could feel that flutter in his chest travel up into his throat, lodging itself in there like a lump he would choke on when he heard his name slip out of Jaune’s lips, nothing more than a whispered, breathless moan.

He was slow, he was gentle, he was all Jaune wanted out of this, the room warm and growing brighter, not only from the soft moans and quiet pleads that were bubbling out of the blond’s mouth under him, but from the ever rising sunlight filtering more and more through the window. Jaune’s hands moved, settling on Cardin’s arms, his shoulders, in his hair, not sure where to put them to ground himself, and Cardin had to fight to keep his eyes open, to watch him. Jaune squirmed, he whimpered, his blunt nails clawed slightly, his back arched, his chest heaved, his entire body shivered under his, and it was like a show, his own personal show, that he didn’t want to tear his eyes away from.

Jaune was beautiful. Jaune was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

That warmth was pooling in the pit of his gut at his thrusts, his movements, from every little moan and whimper and noise Jaune made, and he leaned down, capturing Jaune’s lips into another kiss, hands on his thighs, holding them back against his hips as he moved. He could feel the vibrations from Jaune’s moans against his lips, how his nails clawed more desperately against his shoulders, how his skin became more heated. He was close. Cardin pulled back from their kiss, both of them panting and moaning, his hand finding Jaune’s member, stroking it slowly, as slow as his thrusts, and he lost it, hands falling to the sheets and gripping them. “C-Cardin…” he moaned breathlessly, the pleading and begging there in that one word alone. He didn’t tease, like he tended to do, didn’t give Jaune the pleasure without the climax, but instead stroked him steady and slow as he came, before Jaune did, the blond normally so loud and erratic with his orgasms, but this time his fingers just curled into Cardin’s hair, his back arched and his mouth fell open, his entire body shuddering as he rode those last waves of pleasure out.

Cardin caught up before he completely collapsed, pulling out and leaning down, lips peppering kisses over Jaune’s freckled cheeks, the blond’s eyes fluttering open to stare at him, watching the auburn haired teen smile softly, something so rare for both of them, before pressing a soft kiss to his lips, his chest rising and churning and fluttering with emotion.

“I love you, too, Jaune.”

* * *

“Jaune…”

Pyrrha’s voice caught him off guard, and Jaune stood up straighter, his blue eyes wide. He had managed to nod back off with Cardin after that, the both of them just barely managing to shower and dress in time for lunch. He was glad they did, though; he was really hungry. “Yeah, Pyrrha?”  
  
His red haired partner made a face at him, then down at his shoulders, and Jaune’s face lit up, the realization dawning on him as his cheeks flushed bright red. “Um… So is that why-”

“Ooooh, Jaune got laid last night!” Nora piped in from next to Ren, her freckled face erupting into a giant smile, a devilish look in her aqua eyes.

“I-I did not!”

“I think those marks say otherwise…”  
  
“Ren, you’re supposed to be on my side!”  
  
“Cardin and Jaune sitting in the tree, f-u-c-”  
  
“Nora!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HO-BOY MY WRITE RWBY FIC AND ITS CARDINJAUNE AND ITS SMUT WOW. but the cardinjaune archive needs some love (and some smut that isnt fucking dub or non con for petes sake yall need jesus). so yeah. i havent written smut since my homestuck days this was a hassle and theres probably a lot of rusty bits oh man but yeah. hope you enjoyed
> 
>  [Follow me on tumblr!](http://seanspooles.co.vu)


End file.
